CotS Special Items
Sa'angreal Angreal A male Angreal - Caladesh - lost to WT when he was captured*Angreal - Multiplies strength by 2, Limiting Factor of 15. A snake biting its own tail, made of a coppery, wiry material. *Angreal - Multiplies strength by 1.5, Limiting Factor of 12. A spiral, with places for your fingers to rest in and around the spiral. (not sure if these *three went through if so they would be lost to the BT as most the NPC dreads possesing them where to be killed) Ter'angreal A male well - Caladesh - lost to WT when he was capturedA dream ter'angreal - Caldesh - lost to WT when he was captured An a'dam - M'bela - stolen when escaped from seanchan *Ter'angreal - A misshapen funnel, with 4/5s of the funnel closed off, made of silver. This ter'angreal transforms all flows you channel through it into Fire, allowing you to do far more damage by transforming all your strength into Fire. Ter'angreal - a silver choker encrusted with moonstones which is actually a medium sized well. Lanfear will claim/steal it from WT after she maims Jade. Necklace of Deception Description: It is a long gold necklace about two feet long. It is made up with small gold links with each link seeming to be whole and intertwined with each other. On the bottom of the necklace is a pendant with a mirror on both sides. One mirror is convex and the other is concave. To Activate: It must be worn around the neck, need not touch the skin. One power not used. Effects: When worn, wearer has the nack of sneaking around quite easily. When near shadows, one almost seems to melt into them and can no longer be seen. Ter'Angreal - Small Black necked swan shaped locket. Swan's neck is turned to look backwards so that it's head is attached to the back and forms the whole for a chain. This ter'angreal allows it's wearer to enter the world of dreams with use of the One Power. Ter'Angreal - A rose necklace. Rubies adorn the base of the front with tiny scrollwork building up an inch, then giving way to a plain silver chain. This ter'angreal allows it's wearer to enter the World of Dreams only when spirit is channeled into the scrollwork on the necklace. Channeling into the rubies will cause the wearer to sleep a full day without being able to wake them. Ter'Angreal - Emerald filigree ring. Never needs shined to brightness. The filigree is worked in a moon and stars design. Seems to fit whoever puts it on, though all feel it is a little snug.Allows the wearer to enter the world of dreams without use of the One Power. x3, one original and two copies Ter'Angreal - A serpentine bracelet with amber eyes. Always feels slightly cool to the wearer. Spirit must be channeled into the eyes of the bracelet in order to take the wearer to the World of Dreams. With this ter'angreal the wearer seems foggy to others in the Dreamworld. This would then be an copy. Ter'Angreal - A small statue of a rabbit. Nothing distinguishes this from any other stature and it looks like white porcelain, however when you channel spirit into it, the channeler is taken to the Dream World. Other Items upon becoming Master of the Shar Mahdi, Peaten was allowed to have an ashanderi with a blade forged in thakan'dar... but when he was killed Ben-T took it to the WT ______________________________ Angreal and Sa'angreal Each angreal or sa'angreal is individual and unique. Every Division's allotment of angreal has been approved by the Incarnations. This means do NOT assume ownership/possession of an angreal without checking with your Division Leader first. Similarly, no discovering (or creating!!) angreal or ter'angreal without prior approval from the Incarnations responsible for your Portal Stone World. All angreal work in the same way - they boost overall strength, so that a channeler is not tired as quickly as if they were channeling unaided. They also have a buffer which prevents drawing too much of the Source. Each angreal has a Multiplication Factor of the channeller's own Strength. Multiples can include decimals, however the result produced should be rounded in the same way as results for linking (see previously). Some angreal/sa'angreal may also have a limiting factor to them, which can take any whole numerical value. A limiting factor represents the absolute maximum that can be drawn through an angreal (thus, the maximum addition to a character's base Strength score), regardless of the Multiplication factor. � Angreal: Multiple Factor of channeller's own strength (1-3) � Sa'angreal: Multiple Factor of channeller's own strength (4-6) Here's an example of an angreal with a Limiting Factor to it. Esmerelda, with a One Power Strength of 20 uses an amber fish angreal. The angreal has a Multiplication Factor of 1.5 and a Limiting Factor of 10. When Esmerelda uses the angreal her effective One Power Strength becomes (20 x 1.5) equal to 30. This is also within the bounds of the angreal's Limiting Factor (as it added 10, but no more, to her effective One Power Strength). When Nynaeve (One Power Strength of 40) uses the same angreal, her effective Strength would become (40 x 1.5) equal to 60. However, this increases her One Power Strength OVER the Limiting Factor of the angreal. Thus, Nynaeve's score is adjusted such that her effective Strength is equal to her base strength + the Limiting Factor of the angreal (40 + 10 = 50). Category:Congress of the Shadow Category:All